C'est Noël et il est seul
by Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka
Summary: Le rêve d'Itachi Uchiha à Noël, alors qu'il est seul...Il repense à son passé, et surtout, à Sasuke...


Auteur : Crazyitachi

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi, voilà, c'était dur, mais c'est dit...

Couple : aucun, sauf peut-être pour les esprits vraiment, mais alors vraiment mal tournés, un ItaXSasu

Note : Bon bah, une petite fic de Noël...

* * *

C'est Noël et il est seul

C'est Noël et il est seul. Depuis longtemps il est ainsi. Il aurait aimé le voir juste aujourd'hui, même s'il aurait fallu rester loin de lui. C'est vrai, il avait tout sacrifié pour le protéger, et voilà comment il était récompensé. C'est Noël et il est seul.

Il se souvenait de son dernier Noël avec sa famille. C'était il y a longtemps, mais il n'oubliait pas. Ses parents ne lui avaient rien offert. Il était grand, c'était pour ça. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il réfléchissait quand un enfant, son petit frère, lui tendit un paquet affublé d'un gros nœud.

« Tiens nii-san, c'est pour toi ! Joyeux Noël ! »

Et pour la première fois, il sourit. Il était si heureux qu'il ait pensé à lui. À son tour il saisit un paquet et le présenta à son vis-à-vis.

« Tiens, Sasuke, Joyeux Noël ! »

Et les deux frères se mirent à rire. Les parents, sur le côté, ne faisaient qu'observer. Que pouvaient-ils face à cet amour fraternel ? Les deux frères finirent par chahuter. L'un lançant un oreiller, l'autre cherchant à le chatouiller. Les éclats de rire envahissaient la pièce, c'était Noël.

Tout le monde était heureux, tout le monde était joyeux. Ça peut sembler stupide, et même utopique, mais il se le rappelait ainsi…

Il voyait encore son frère si petit, qui courait à travers la maison après lui.

Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir recommencer, comme cette dernière fois. Et aujourd'hui, il l'aurait taquiné en lui prenant son cadeau. Il aurait vu son visage se figer en une mimique boudeuse et adorable. Il serait monté dans les escaliers, son frère l'aurait suivi à la poursuite de son cadeau. Pourquoi avait-il chapardé le paquet de son frère ? Simplement pour l'embêter. Finalement, ils se seraient retrouvés dans la chambre de Sasuke. Le petit râlant, le grand souriant. Il aurait rendu son cadeau au petit en lui faisant une pichenette. Il aurait eu un petit bleu, mais le petit aurait souri. Il l'aimait pour ça son grand frère…

Ils auraient été interrompus par les parents. Itachi ne doit pas jouer sous prétexte qu'il est grand. C'est sûr qu'à douze ans, on n'est plus un enfant… Il serait redescendu, sous le regard dépité de Sasuke. Le jeu se serait arrêté, mais en pleine nuit, une fois les parents endormis, ils seraient sortis, comme deux voleurs, en catimini.

Ils auraient été dans les jardins publics. Ils auraient fait un bonhomme de neige. Sasuke aurait volé l'écharpe de son frère pour couvrir le bonhomme. Itachi n'aurait rien dit. Après tout, ce n'est Noël qu'une fois par an, alors tâchons d'être conciliant. En guise de représailles, il aurait saisi une poignée de neige et d'un geste précis et mortel, aurait atteint le crâne du petit frère. Se retournant, plus étonné que blessé, Sasuke aurait rétorqué. Il aurait pris un énorme bloc et tel un barbare se serait jeté sur son grand frère. Ils se seraient tous deux étalés par terre. Sasuke ne cessant d'écraser des boules de neige sur Itachi. Puis au terme de cette rixe, les deux frères se seraient relevés. Itachi aurait conduit le petit dans un café, le seul qui n'était pas fermé. Là, il lui aurait offert un chocolat, et après ils auraient pris le chemin du lac. Arrivés là-bas ils auraient vu qu'il était gelé. Sasuke aurait regretté de ne pas avoir de patins pour s'amuser. Qu'à cela ne tienne, aurait lancé Itachi, on n'a qu'à glisser avec nos chaussures ! Pendant deux bonnes heures, ils auraient ainsi joué. Après, ils seraient finalement allés sur la grande place pour regarder le sapin gigantesque qui avait été installé. Assis sur un banc, les deux frères auraient regardé. Puis, lorsque les lumières finirent par ne plus les intéresser, il aurait emmené Sasuke voir les étoiles. Ils auraient compté le nombre d'étoiles filantes, faisant pour chacune un vœu différent. Sasuke voulait que cela ne s'arrête jamais, Itachi le souhaitait aussi. Puis, le rêve étant achevé, ils seraient retournés chez eux : auraient fait face à un père en colère et seraient partis se coucher. Itachi aurait souri à son petit frère et ils se seraient promis que l'an prochain ils le referaient.

C'est fou tout ce dont il se souvenait finalement…

Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir recommencer…

Oui, retourner chez lui, et même si tous deux avaient vieilli, cela n'aurait rien changé. Ils étaient frères et c'était tout. Malgré les différences, malgré les années, il aurait tant aimé pouvoir ne serais-ce que le regarder…

Tous ses souvenirs l'emplissaient d'une joie mélancolique. C'était la nostalgie sa seule amie aujourd'hui… c'est triste de se dire ça à Noël…Je n'ai que des regrets pour me tenir chaud… Si l'on a que des regrets pour commencer la nouvelle année, mieux vaut espérer ne jamais la terminer…

Il regardait les lumières de son village danser… Il aurait bien voulu y descendre et aller s'amuser…

Mais aujourd'hui, il était un nukenin. Un traître de la pire espèce qui ne mérite que la mort. Même son frère, pourtant Dieu sait qu'ils s'aimaient tant, voulait le tuer. Tout ce à quoi il avait le droit c'était la haine. Un lien si dur et si fragile… C'était son cadeau cette année, cet ergot de mauvaises pensées. Etais-ce mieux que rien, il ne voulait même pas y réfléchir. Si son petit frère pense à lui, ça lui fait plaisir, même si c'est juste pour l'anéantir…

Blasé et absent, il observait. Peut-être qu'un jour, la vérité éclaterait, mais ça, il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas que son petit frère ouvre les yeux. Sinon, qui serait venu pour le tuer ?

Il cessa de réfléchir durant quelques secondes et repensa à tout ce qu'il était. D'abord enfant, puis grand frère, puis meurtrier et ensuite nukenin. Quel beau parcours il avait fait !

Pourquoi ne voyait-il que Sasuke courir dans la maison, une ride de colère marquant son front ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il que retourner dans son foyer où la porte était fermée ?

C'était Noël, et il était seul. Aujourd'hui encore il l'est. Il avait aimé rêver. Rêver que ceci était faux, que ceci était vrai. Rêver qu'il verrait Sasuke, qu'ils s'embrasseraient…comme deux frères peuvent le faire après avoir été si longtemps séparés…

* * *

Alors, le rituel maintenant familier : Vous avez aimé? Détesté? Une seule manière (roulement de tambour) Reviews!!

PS: si vous voulez que j'arrête de poser cette question, dites-le aussi, je changerai de disque..XD


End file.
